Talk:AFOH/@comment-5846899-20150822032249/@comment-5846899-20150902230434
Huon Peninsula With the AFOH forces initiating the main attack, JMAGTF ground units begin their assault. They open up their artillery on the strongest concentrations of Millennium troops, while bombers, covered by fighters who engage Millennium planes attempting to down them, drop their payloads onto Millennium positions on and off the frontline. The artillery ceases, and infantry, backed up by tanks and IFV's, begin engaging the Millennium ground forces. Fighting is ferocious, with the Millennium troops recieving high casualties from the Coalition assault, and are forced to fall back and regroup 10 miles from the frontline. To cover the regrouping forces, Millennium artillery fires at the Coalition troops, slowing them down and giving the Millennium forces enough time to regroup and reorganize against the Coalition forces. Buzzards Tail The surprise assault by AFOH forces to the east of Port Moresby takes Millennium troops by surprise, and forces Millennium commanders to send more units from the force surrounding Port Moresby, stretching the Millennium forces in the south thin. Although 250,000 reinforcements are on their way to New Guinea, they would take too long to reach the Buzards Tail to support the Southern force in time. Coral Sea The Millennium fleet in the Coral Sea take serious damage to most of it's ships, and some even sink. After the AFOH fighters leave the battlefield, however, the remaining ships in the fleet are joined by a fresh fleet of 3 Fuhrers, 2 Conquerors, 6 Die Raches, 9 Kampfs, 12 Shadow of Intents and 8 Rommels, and the combined fleet steams towards the AFOH fleet, with carriers launcing half of their aircraft, all of which follow the AFOH aircraft to their home bases on land, and to the carrier fleet. The Millennium fighters that followed the land based aircraft to the airfields locate the airbases and begin strafing the runway and the aircraft, and attempt to take out the control tower, which they are unsuccessful. They head back to return to their carriers, while the aircraft that followed the AFOH fighters to the carriers locates the fleet, and immediately engage. They strafe the carriers with missiles and their main cannons, while fighters loaded with 1000 pound bombs atrike the capital ships and escorts. They cause damage to the fleet, even sinking a few ships, but not every ship is damaged from the attack. Bismarck Sea A force of 5 Die Raches, 3 Conquerors, 12 Reapers, 7 Shadow of Intents, 19 Kampfs and 27 Ressurections steams through the Bismarck sea, on their way to the Huron Peninsula. Their mission is to disrupt the flow of troops and supplies to the JMAGTF and AFOH forces. However, they are intercepted by a Confederate fleet made up of 2 Andrew Lewis', 1 Independence, 4 Garry Owens, 9 New Dublins and 1 Gladiator. The aircraft from the Independence launch and engage the carrier aircraft from the Conquerors, backed up by 3 squadrons of DWG aircraft. the Gladiator and Garry Owens launch their anti-ship missiles at the Millennium fleet, while the Andrew Lewis' fire their main batteries at the ships. A Reaper, a Kampf and 2 Shadows are destroyed, while a Conqueror, a Die Rache and 3 Shadows are damaged. The fleet turns back north, and the Confederate fleet, along with the DWG and Confederate fighters. However, this is all part of a greater move, as the massive Millennium fleet of 300 ships finally arrives at western New Guinea, safe from the fighting.